A Ramen Birthday
by loveranime-smiles-09
Summary: Inuyasha has a crazy Ramen Day!


-Well I got bored and I felt like writin' so here you go ... another story. I really don't know how this will turn out I only have the first sentance ploted out. My Computer isn't lettin' me indent so I can't help it I tried!!

--Ok. I'm writing this out of the blue ... **Enjoy!!**

---I don't own Inuyasha or Shoots And Ladders or Ramen ' Please don't sue me!!

-----By the way this is so far a one shot and if you don't know what that is (it is a story with a one chapter and then its complete.){I didn't know that till a friend told me!!}

------I donno what the kitchens in Japan look like so Kagome now has an American kitchen and like an American house sorry...Please don't flame me for that.

-------Please don't flame me for having characters coming to the future when they can't in the series

--------If You know what Kagome's mother and Grandfather's names are please tell me!!

{Author Notes}

* * *

A Ramen Birthday

Inuyasha jumped down the deep well and landed in the way future in search of Kagome. He busted through their back door {Ok I donno if they have a back door but hey, it works.} "KA---mmmmm what's that smell," Inuyasha wondered out loud. Kagome was saved by the ramen. There was a huge pot on the stove that took up the four burners. {Ok I can imagine things can't I; common people use your imagination.} "Chicken..." Inuyasha was drooling by now. He walked cautiously towards the pot. He peered down into the huge black pot, there he say a soup-like substance almost filled to the top.

The ramen seemed to be done so he tried to turn off the burner. Well tried. But failed. He tried to turn the gas off so he turned the knob. To his misfortune he turned it up and not down. Inuyasha leaped back in surprise, and drew his sword. Thinking he froze. He didn't want to hurt his precious ramen that he loved so much. So he faced to facts and put his sward away. Suddenly the counter by the stove caught on fire. 'I'm sooo dead when Kagome finds out, oh well I still have my ramen,' Inuyasha thought.

'Hmm...what was that contraption that Kagome used when I started the school on fire. Oh yeah, I remember she told me that it was under the sink,' Inuyasha thought. He turned around and practically ripped the door of the poor cabinet under the sink not realizing his own strength in such a hurry. By the time he was done opening the door one hatch was ripped off the wood. On the broken door was a hatch and hooked on that hatch was a bag with a red tube in a bag. He picked up the red tube out of the bag and looked at it carefully. 'Now how did you use this again?" Inuyasha thought. 'Oh yeah, point towards the fire aim and pull fist together to squirt and put out the fire.' He did those things as he thought them. To his misfortune he pointed it the wrong way and some flew on him. He was lucky the fire extinguisher ran out after a minute of utter chaos.

Keep in mind the fire was still going and had spread to cover a quarter of the counter. The sight of the fire kicked in his instinct. His mind said this in order:

One: Run around a scream like an idiot. And thus he did.

Two: Find a huge bucket. Well he couldn't find a bucket so he used the trashcan. Pouring out all the trash onto the floor...no not the kitchen floor (he didn't want to have a bigger fire) and onto the living-room floor. Onto white carpet it went.

Three: Fill the bucket/trash can with water. He took it to the hose outback and filled it to the brim. (It's a big trashcan. And wouldn't fit into the sink.)

Four: Poor the water onto the fire. He ran inside and did just that. The fire on the counter went completely out.

Well that left the original gas fire. He remembered Kagome's words. ' "If there is ever a fire come get me,"' his eye twitched. ' "And if there is a fire on the stove go down to the fuse box and turn the stove fuse off.'" She then showed him how. But Inuyasha only could remember where it was located and not which fuse to switch. He ran d to the room with the fuse box in it. When opened to door on the fuse box there were just plainly too many buttons so.... "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER," and we all know what that means!! The power of the whole house went out.

He went upstairs to put out any exciting fire, but the poor fuse box took care of this. Well then he looked at his ramen apparently it wasn't done when he first saw it and the fire must have cooked it the rest of the way. He didn't bother getting a bowl he just pulled out his handy dandy ramen eating chopsticks and dug in. He was standing on a chair so he could tower over the pot. He finished it in ten minutes and could hardly move. Inuyasha sat satisfied in the chair that he had stood on. In a half hour he was ready. He walked around the house. Not bothering to fix anything up. Actually he didn't think it was that bad but to a mother it could create a heart attack.

Sota walked in through the back door his school was let out early. His eyes went wide as he walked through the kitchen. "Wow," Sota said awed at the sight, a grin appeared on his face. "Hey Inuyasha wanna play?" he yelled asking Inuyasha who was watch a 'evil demon moving box' as he called when he fist saw it but then thought better of it and learned how to use it. Inuyasha almost fell off his seat his ears were aching from the loud yell.

"Yeah, Sota," he answered.

"Ok how 'bout Shouts and Ladders," Sota replied walking into the room.

"Sure," Inuyasha said. He followed Sota into his room and once they got the game set up they began to play.

Meanwhile, Kagome and her mother pulled up. And parked their car in its usual place. The walked in the front door and walked in the front door and into the living room.

"What the...,"Kagome wandered as she continued to the kitchen.

She first was overwhelmed while he mother just turned and said, "Kagome, you can take care of this."'

Kagome knew exactly knew what to do. "INUYASHA," she yelled, her face was turning red.

"Uh Oh," Inuyasha whispered under his breath and then standing up about to reason with her, but before he could...

" SIT!!" --' And Inuyasha face met the floor.

She ran upstairs to the source that shook the house. She bent down and looked Inuyasha in the eye, who had lifted his head. She said calmly to him in an annoyed voice with her eye twitching, "What did you do?" Inuyasha couldn't reply.

Sota escaped the scene by taping Inuyasha on the head and saying "Bad dog." Then he whispered, "Just kiddin', Good luck!"

.............................................An hour later.............................................

Ding Dong... DING Dong... DING DONG... DING DONG... DING DONG ..DING DONG... DING DONG

"OK...OK... I'm commin'," Kagome answered the door to see Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala.{You can spell her name many different ways} "Come on in," The other will be here soon. And we have the whole kitchen cleaned up,"

"That bad huh," Sango said.

"Well he helped clean up and he's totally clueless," Kagome answered.

"Thanks for helping us here," Sango said. She suddenly turned red. "MONK!!" WHAM!! Miroku's cheek was red. They came in and soon every one else invited came. Including: Sesshomaru, Rin, the Thunder Bros, Kouga, Kagome's other friends (in her time), and many more. They even cooked more ramen and had a bigger batch. Kagome's Gramp's came in time to help make more ramen and forgave Inuyasha for his little incident. And yes a power guy fixed the houses power in a hurry.

After everyone was there she said, "Hey Inuyasha, come down here." (Everyone was gathered around the stars.)

"Bug Off!!" He growled from Kagome's room.

"Hey we are even, you set the kitchen on fire and I get to sit you," Kagome said. WHAM!! "Ops! Sorry Inuyasha."

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled slamming open her door and running to the top of the stairs, not noticing everyone. "You..."

"Sit Boy," Kagome said. That sent Inuyasha tumbling down the stairs to hit the ground hard. Everyone was awed at the sight of the mini fight. Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome. His heart ached.

"Geez Kagome! You don't even know it's my..." Inuyasha realized all the people and his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped opened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA," everyone yelled.

"You remembered!!" he got up and ran to Kagome. Then he whispered in her ear while hugging her, "Thanks."

**"HMMM... DO I GET RAMEN!!"**

--'

**Animation Drop**

**And thus it ends with friends and enemies a like coming together to celebrate Inuyasha's Birthday!!**

{I hope you enjoyed this!!}

* * *

**_THE END_** **_!!_**

* * *


End file.
